


The Bodyguard

by firstjumper46



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bodyguard AU, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Langst, Maybe angst, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstjumper46/pseuds/firstjumper46
Summary: Altea's Prince Lance is very hard to keep track of. That's where Keith comes in. Top of his class in The Blade of Marmora, Keith is assigned to Prince Lance to be his personal bodyguard. Only Keith forgot how attractive the elusive flirtatious rebellious Prince was.





	1. New Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're reading this then you're about to read my fanfiction! Congrats! Just a warning I am horrible at updates, Im kind of in a writing block right now but I want to be at least two chapters ahead of each update so I don't leave you guys hanging suddenly. Please be patient and thanks for checking in!!

Keith walked briskly through the shuttle bay to his briefing for his new position in the castle. He graduated yesterday from the Blade of Marmora and was told to pack his bags, Shiro had a mission for him.

Shiro was head of security in King Alfor’s castle on Altea and Keith’s closest thing to family. Keith was no more than another street rat when Shiro had found him on a Galra outpost planet at age 13.

Though Shiro had his own duties to attend to, he got Keith to the Blade and kept in contact as Keith trained and grew.

Shiro had missed Keith’s graduation due to some security breach with one of the royals, but Keith found he didn’t mind.

As Keith made his way through the castle, he felt the stares from passing servants and nobility. He still wore his Blade of Marmora suit and black hair was tied back, one small braid hanging in front of his left ear, one his most Galran traits.

His steps echoed as he went from servants halls to those of the actual castle. With a few quick instructions he found the control room.

Generals and captains and soldiers and lieutenants were about their usual business around the main platform, the windows that usually looked over the sprawling city were blacked out. Standing atop the platform with his back to Keith was Shiro.

He wore his immaculate Altean uniform, hands clasped behind his back. As Keith took a step up the platform he noticed the reason for the blacked out windows.

A hologram of his old commanding officer, Thace, was speaking with Shiro.

Keith cleared his throat and as Shiro turned, he put a fist to his chest and dipped his head in salute. Shiro smiled and motioned Keith up to the platform.

“Keith, I was just discussing your mission with Commander Thace,” Shiro said as Keith gave Thace a respectful nod.

“If you have not already heard, yesterday Prince Lance slipped his guard’s leash.”

The news didn’t surprise Keith, he had heard about the infamous Prince and what a headache he caused Shiro.

  
“Well this time a group of Galran spies attempted to kidnap him. It may have even been an attempt on his life. Luckily the guards got their in time to make sure the prince was unharmed and saw to the imprisonment of the offenders,” Shiro explained gravely. “The King has appointed the prince with a personal bodyguard to keep him inside the castle and under supervision for his own safety.”

Keith nodded, glancing once between Thace and Shiro.

“Well I’m glad that the prince is safe and will be kept under closer guard,” he said slowly “But what does this have to do with my mission?”

“Keith, you have been chosen as the top graduate of your class to be Prince Lance’s bodyguard.”

Keith looked to Thace, who’s glare was daring the newly assigned bodyguard to protest. He wisely kept quiet as Shiro elaborated on what exactly being the Prince’s bodyguard entailed.

Keith would be required to follow the Prince everywhere, from his meetings with his advisors to the Prince’s own balcony. There were constant guards in the garden bellow to make sure the Prince didn’t risk himself trying to sneak out. Keith was required to memorize the Prince’s schedule and to familiarize himself with the layout of the castle. At the end of the briefing Thace finally spoke up.

“You were chosen for a reason. You are the most competent and loyal soldier we have,” at the rare compliment, Keith dipped his head. “You mess this up and you lose everything. The behavior of the Prince reflects directly onto you.”

With a few last pleasantries, the hologram blinked out and Shiro tapped a few things on his screens.

The windows became transparent again and Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he beheld the Altean capital city of Arcosia. He had seen the expanse city from above as he flew in, but seeing it here…

“I forgot it’s your first time here,” Shiro says with a smile, but as Keith looked at him he became serious.

Before Keith could begin protesting his new position Shiro held up a hand.

“I know, but we all have our jobs and yours is to keep the Prince safe. We can’t let the Galra get a victory by kidnapping him.”

The Galra Empire, ruled by Emperor Zarkon, had long been at war with the Alteans and their allies, the Blade of Marmora.

The Blade was made up of Galra rebels who disagreed with Zarkon and the Empire. They were all highly trained and carried out all the stealth missions while the Alteans handled the main battles that broke out throughout the galaxy.

Keith nodded “You know I won’t let you down, I’m simply disappointed that my first mission is babysitting.”

Shiro smiled “Come with me I’ll show you your quarters and then we will go introduce you to our Prince.”

After an hour of seeing his new living quarters and more twisting halls than Keith could count, the elevator opened to a completely different hall. This hall had chandeliers of Balmeran crystal dotting the ceiling, and expensive vases with colorful plants spilling out of them. It was obvious who lived here.

Shiro led him to a large door with a cardkey lock outside of it. Instead of simply using his identification as a key to get in, he raised his fist and knocked three times.

“Be polite, don’t do anything stupid.” Shiro muttered, as a warning to Keith of who was on the other side of the door.

Keith clasped his hands behind his back, shoulders straight and his eyes staring straight ahead, the perfect little soldier.

The doors opened with a hiss and an Altean man stood before them. He had blue markings on his cheekbones, bright orange hair and a ridiculous mustache on his upper lip. Keith absentmindedly wondered if it was his hair or a small animal.

“Captain Shiro, the Prince was just finishing his daily lessons. Come in.”

Shiro nods “Thank you, Coran.” Keith followed him into the entrance room.

It was trapezoid shaped with two other doors in the walls. In the center was a sitting area with three couches in a circle. On one of those couches lounged the Prince of the Altean Kingdom.

Prince Lance was younger than Keith had pictured. He had short brown hair that curled at the collar of his cape. He had two blue gems that hung on his pointed ears, along with a few other bits of jewelry on him. His jaw was defined and his eyes were a piercing blue, the color of the sky right after a storm dissipates.

And those eyes were looking right at him.


	2. Introductions Are in Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive! I know I took forever to post the second chapter, I apologize. To those who are still with me, thank you! The delay was because I was waiting for a friend to edit it, but she never got around to it so I ended up doing it myself. Feel free to let me know of any mistakes. Enjoy! :)

**24 Hours Earlier**

Lance was having a pretty bad day. First, he was woken at an unholy hour by Coran who insists that ‘royalty mustn’t laze around’. Then when he managed to escape his guards in the market place, he’s almost kidnapped by Galran spies. Now, he has to face his father and sister’s disapproval.

As the Prince walked into the throne room, he plastered a jovial smile on his face “Father! Allura!”

He bowed with a flourish of his arms in greeting.

King Alfor, as was custom for him, discarded the courts finery and wore his white and gold armor, with a navy cape pinned at his left shoulder, his sword at his hip. His white hair was tied back in a low ponytail, his goatee carefully trimmed. At the outer corners of his turquoise eyes were green markings.

Princess Allura, heir to the Altean throne, wore her courtly dress of blue and white, her cape of soft pink and lavender across her shoulders. She left her white hair to flow down her back, strands of it twisted out of her face, to show her pink markings on her cheekbones.

Lance had chosen his outfit carefully, changing from his casual clothes to clothes more fit for a prince: light blue pants, a white and blue tunic with a gold belt accentuating his waist. Atop his shoulders sat his own white cape trimmed with gold and blue, clasped with a pendant of the Altean symbol at his throat. He adorned a gold circlet on his brown hair and on his cheek bones sat green Altean markings he inherited from his father.

Though he knew he was a black sheep among his white haired family, he never let his chin fall beneath the stares of the courtiers he encountered daily.

Lance was well aware of the rumors that he might be a bastard, that he wasn’t full Altean, but he knew, he knew who he was.

King Alfor gave the smallest of sighs at his son’s attitude, while Allura remained stoic.

The Prince wisely waited for his father to initiate whatever conversation they were about to have, although the assumed it would be about the fact that he almost got quiznacking kidnapped.

To Lance’s surprise it was Allura who spoke first “Lance do you realize how close you were to being captured by the enemy?”

“Yes, dear sister, I was there,” he replied dryly with a raised eyebrow.

“What she means is,” King Alfor interjected “that you have officially gone too far.”

Lance inwardly rolled his eyes. It was like this everytime he did something wrong.

Ever since the unfortunate ambush that took his mother’s life, the King had increased Allura’s training for when she becomes queen, leaving Lance far behind in his own courtly and academic studies. Allura was to succeed their father to the throne and Lance would be paired off to some pretty princess of another planet.

That’s when Lance started sneaking out. He was 14 deca-phoebes old at the time, his mother had just died. After the service, Allura was immediately thrown into her studies by their father. Lance tried to go to her a few times for someone to talk with but when he poked his head into her room, she was surrounded by books and glanced up irritably.

“What is it, Lance? I’m really busy.”

Lance stepped into the room, “I wanted to talk, how are your studies?”

“Really stressful, I’m sorry but I can’t talk right now, Coran has gone to get me more maps,” She rubbed her face “Maybe another time?”

It was always 'Maybe another time’ and eventually Lance stopped going to his bigger sister.

So after getting tired of wandering the same halls over and over, the sounds of the city just outside the castle walls was too tempting. He was a small slip of a kid at that point, and easily climbed off his balcony and snuck past the guards. Lance roamed the city streets for hours that night, and when he finally returned to his chambers he found that no fuss had been made.

No one had even bothered to check up on him.

That’s when Lance started staying out later, even sneaking out in the middle of the day. He spent the time in the city to escape his own life and responsibilities, but it was also an act of rebellion, almost asking to get caught.

His father spent more and more time in the war chambers, and leading the war effort. His sister was quickly becoming the heir to their mighty kingdom. Lance was determined to make his own mark, just in a slightly more unorthodox way.

Then as he got older he discovered he didn’t even have to leave the castle to have fun. The ladies, and occasional men, of the court became some of his favorite pastimes. The balls and events he had always dreaded, became a game of how many women, or men, he could sneak out with.

King Alfor had turned a blind eye to his son’s antics until the first whisper of a rumor that he had knocked up a female in the city. Then Lance was put under close watch, they couldn’t very well have a bastard child claiming the Altean throne could they.

With everything the youngest of the royal family did, Lance was almost as popular as Allura in the tabloids.

Recently, the King had caught wind of the Prince’s nightly escapades through the city, and gave Lance a personal guard. Though they never figured out how exactly Lance snuck out, they did a pretty good job of restricting how often he could do so.

It seems, the Prince did his job a little too well and placed himself right into the palm of trouble.

“Lance, you aren’t stupid,” Allura scolded. Man, did she sound like their mom when she talked like that. “If the Galrans had gotten their hands on you, it could’ve given them a huge advantage.”

Lance folds his neatly manicured hands over his heart.

“and I am forever grateful to my guards for saving me, it won’t happen again.”

King Alfor straightens in his throne “You’re right, it absolutely will not. Your guards will be dismissed.”

The Prince frowned, unsure how that was going to stop him from doing what he wanted, but his father wasn’t finished.

“You will be assigned a full time personal bodyguard.”

There was a pause where the King actually cracked a smile at Lance’s surprised expression before continuing.

“He is the top of his class at the Blade of Marmora and-”

“Woah woah woah” Lance took a few steps forward, his cape flowing with the movement, and waved his arms in a ‘hold up’ motion,

“Not only are you telling me that I’m getting a babysitter, but he’s going to be Galran? Like those who tried to kidnap me??”

He looked to Allura for support, but she just patiently explained that the Blade was a very respected military faction that had seceded from the Galra empire and remained a strong ally of the Alteans in their war.

Of course Lance knew this, but he also knew that the Blade was made up of a patchwork of soldiers with questionable backgrounds.

“He is going to be here tomorrow after your studies. If you mess this up Lance,” his father rarely used Lance’s name “I will send you to the Blade itself to receive training and front line experience.”

Lance straightened at the threat and gave a curt nod, his mask slipping to show his displeasure before he schooled his features back into a cool expresion.

“Very well, father.” He bowed again before sweeping his cape aside as he turned and glided out of the throne room.

 

X          X          X         X          X          X          X

 

  
“Coran, please!” Lance whined from the love seat he was sprawled across. “I know about weblums- weblums aren’t even important to people like me!”

The older Altean tutor and advisor paused his pacing. “Prince, you know I am required to teach you the curriculum, how else will you catch up to your sister?”

Lance knew he was never meant to catch up to Allura, she was the better sister, but Coran seemed to believe he could actually catch the Prince up through a few extra lessons a day.

Corans orange mustache twitched in annoyance “Besides weblums are very important part out our galaxy, young man.”

The Prince was about to respond when there was a curt knock at the door. Coran looked at his watch then tucked away the small tablet he had been reading from.

“Oh ruggle, we’re a few ticks behind schedule. We will finish our lesson later.”

Lance sat up “Who is it?” Coran rarely allowed them to be interrupted.

Instead of responding, Coran strode to the door and opened it. The advisor opened the door wide with a smile

“Captain Shiro, the Prince was just finishing his daily lessons. Come in.”

A tall man, with a scar across his nose and a white streak in his otherwise black hair, stepped in wearing the Captain of the Guard uniform. Lance recognized him immediately.

“Thank you, Coran”

If Captain Shiro was here then something interesting must be happening. The bodyguard! Lance had almost forgotten.

Right behind him stepped in a tall, lean galran with midnight black hair, a little longer than dress code approved, and fluffy purple ears. He wore the black and purple uniform of the Blade, and assessed the room with a swift calculated glance, before Lance caught sight of his eyes. Piercing violet eyes with a ring of yellow around the iris.

And they were looking right at him.


	3. A Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said I would update regularly but I'm a senior in high school and Im going to college this summer so Im very busy. I know where Im going for this work I just have to do it. But here's an update at least!!  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy

The sun had just finished setting when Lance pushed back his covers and stood up, his night clothing rumpled.

The Festival would be beginning tonight, and he would be damned if he missed it. The Festival was a celebration of cultures, and even though the war was going on, the other planets agreed to meet on Altea. Lance was shocked when he got the news that there would be over a million aliens crowding into their capital city.

The Prince had turned sneaking out into a game when he was younger, but now it became a very careful checklist that he followed like his own doctrine.

**1) The Alibi** : Whenever he would slip out, Lance always made sure to spend the evening out of the way, complaining about a headache or stomach ache or some reason to go back to his room. Then he got into bed and waited.

**2) The Outfit** : Once he was sure the castle was mostly asleep, he pulled off every piece of jewelry on him. Without his crown across his brow or pairs of earrings Lance felt naked, but he also felt more free. He then put on the dark pants and shirt he had taken from the guards laundry, along with a black cloak he snapped around his shoulders and soft quiet boots. With the cloaks hood up Lance thought he looked pretty indistinguishable.

**3) The Route** : There were two ways to sneak out, the laundry shoot and the kitchen’s back door. Both were very risky, but he wasn’t about to jump from his balcony. The Actual Escape: Lance slowly opened his door enough to slip out, glancing behind him one last time and stepping forward-

“Where are you going, my Lord?” Lance almost shrieked as he stumbled back into his room, the Galra bodyguard stepping forward into his doorway.

Keith looked unamused.

“Oh my quiznack you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lance exclaimed still recovering the fragments of his soul that had fled his body in fear.

“I’m your bodyguard,” Keith said as if it was obvious “You should have expected me behind the door.”

When Lance had met Keith, the boy, for he was only a year older than Lance, had been stiff and formal. The Prince couldn’t help but notice the slight glanced Keith gave the captain during the introduction indicating his lack of confidence in his role. The bodyguard looked far from the flustered newbie Lance witnessed only hours before.

“I am to presume your request to retire early wasn’t very earnest, then?” Keith inquired a brow raised.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance replied, raising his chin “Step aside.”

“No.”

“You’re my guard, so stay here and guard my door,” Lance said attempting to step around the strong boy. “While I go to the city.”

“No.”

The Prince’s face contorted, his voice incredulous “You _dare_ -”

“I’m going with you.” Keith said, simply. Lance blinked, confused. Wasn’t Keith suppose to keep him out of danger?

“We’ll use the balcony, and go through the strawberry gardens, there's a small hidden gate.” He pushed his way into the Prince’s chambers and shut the door. Lance couldn’t help but feel a bit suspicious as he watched Keith approach the balcony. The guards below were on their rounds and the other boy held up his hand, signalling The Prince to stay inside.

After a few ticks, Keith beckoned Lance back out, “We don’t have long.”

“So what,” The Prince asked skeptically “Do we jump?” He eyed the distance and glanced at Keith as if he had two heads. What game was he playing?

Keith rolled his eyes as he went to the side of the railing, where a trellis was holding juniberry blooms.

“Not unless you want to break a leg or worse.”

Lance crossed his arms and watched as Keith tested the sturdiness of the structure and then proceeded to swing over the balcony gripping the vines. Keith then climbed down as if he had done it many times before. Lance couldn’t help but watch the muscles under the guards uniform shift. At least he got an attractive bodyguard to follow him 24/7. He wondered what it took for the stoic boy to loosen up a bit. Did he have hobbies or friends?

“Come on!” Keith hissed from his position on the ground.

Lance hesitated but wasn’t about to be shown up by a Galran, half blooded or not. He carefully swung his leg over the rail and reaching out to grab the arbor. The wood shook a lot more under his unskilled hands than it did under Keith’s.

“You sure this is safe?” Lance whisper yelled as he put himself fully on the structure.

He heard Keith snort “No, not really”

Lance shot a look down at Keith as he picked his way down. Once the Prince was on the ground Keith quickly ushered him into the bushes, a bit roughly. Lance swore as the branches picked at and caught his hair and roots tried to grab his feet. Then the bushes opened to the strawberry gardens and across from them stood the mighty castle wall.

“Where’s this mysterious gate, oh wise one?” Lance asked, a bit irritated from their trek. Keith grumbled something about spoiled royals and pulled the Prince into more bushes, but before Lance could complain again they were standing in front of an old iron gate.

The castle never used iron any more, it was too expensive to import and their technology was too advanced to be compatible with it, yet here it was. Keith eased it open to check the guards rotations outside and called back that it was all clear.

Lance couldn’t help but smile in apprehension. Not only was he going into the city, he was able to have someone watch his back which would allow him to focus on the brightly colored world around him.

Within the first moments the two boys stepped into the festive crowd, Keith almost lost the Prince. “Don’t run away from me!” The bodyguard hissed, his hand fisting Lance’s cloak collar.

Lance scowled and shrugged Keith off. He wouldn’t let the Galran ruin his night of freedom. Lance flit from stall to stall, examining all the things the different people had to sell and exhibit.

The festival was a celebration of different culture’s art and unique crafts. Thousands of species of aliens from all planets had come to show off their wares and to meet with potential buyers. There were children running underfoot and people shouting and laughing with each other. Lance couldn’t help but feel at home among his people, not above them in the castle looking over them.

The sun had fully set, allowing Altea’s famous rings to be visible in the skies, torches and lamps lighting up the tents and booths that lined the streets. Lance tried on jewelry, studied kaleidoscopes, and even bought a hair clip for Allura.

“You brought money with you?” Keith had asked incredulous.

Lance scoffed “Of course, you didn’t?”

The guard didn’t answer.

Lance faintly heard music and immediately began to gravitate to the cluster of revelers. They were dancing and clapping, joy lighting up their faces. They were all different species, from different planets all affected by the Galra reign and yet here they were, celebrating. He took a few steps forward, about to jump in when a strong hand clamped around his arm.

Lance yelped as he was dragged away by an unhappy Keith.

“No!” He all but barked, an angry frown distorting his features.

Lance looked back at the group of dancers before the crowd swallowed them, “But-”

“No!” Lance sulked and let himself be pulled away by Keith. “Don’t run off like that again, there are hundreds of races here. You have no idea what some of them are capable-”

He was cut off by a loud high pitched scream that indicated a missile. Acting on instinct, Keith grabbed Lance and pulled him in closely. His sword was already out ready to defend his ward.

Instead, there was an explosion that lit up the sky with a shower of sparkles and colors. The crowd oohed and ahhed.

Keith stared dumbly at the fizzle of colors as another firecracker was shot into the sky.

“You’ve never seen fireworks?” Lance asked, his waist warm from Keith’s close protective embrace. He couldn’t help the surge of heat to his cheeks as he smiled at Keith’s awed expression and couldn’t help but feel safe in this boy's arms.

“N-no…” He replied, eyes wide and reflecting the lights, “I was from a outer planet that was so polluted that any types of fireworks were banned.” His sword shrunk back into a knife once Keith was satisfied that there was no danger.

Keith turned to Lance, their noses almost touching. Lance grinned playfully but Keith pulled away his cheeks red with embarrassment

“I apologize, your highness!” Lance just laughed and waved him off, “You protected me, don’t apologize.” Keith watched the Prince for a moment before turning away to look towards the castle.

“We should get back,” Keith finally said once the fireworks ended. “We shouldn’t push our luck.”

The Prince couldn’t disagree, imagining the looks on Allura’s and his father’s face if they found out what he did with his nights. Lance guided Keith through the winding streets until they were back at the castle walls.

“You know, I had fun tonight.” Lance admitted to Keith once they were back in the strawberry garden. Keith glanced at the Prince as he led them through the bushes.

“I figured you’d get into less trouble with me there to keep you safe,”

Lance just shrugged “My other guards would’ve stopped me or told my sister what happened. You didn’t… and you won’t, right?”

Keith huffs a small laugh “Your secret is mine. You aren’t the only one with something at stake.”

He let Lance climb the trellis first. The Prince was a lot less graceful going up than he was going down.

Keith quickly followed, landing inside the balcony soundlessly. Lance gave him a thumbs up as they walked back into the dark room.

They had actually gotten away with it! Lance was about to high five Keith when he heard a click.

Suddenly both boys were blinded when the lights came on, revealing a very pissed off Shiro.

Lance gasped his hands raised to block the sudden light “What the- oh quiznack.”

Keith winced as the captain of the guard crossed his arms. Maybe they weren’t as sneaky as they thought.


	4. A Talking To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating within a reasonable time frame? Yes, I'd like to believe I am. Thank you for all the comments. I'd like to add a disclaimer that these first chapter's follow a Bodyguard AU comic by littlecofiegirl on tumblr very closely. For those who have read it, never fear I will be branching off into my own plot line soon. To those of you who have not read it, please do!! It's so cute!  
> Anyway here Wonderwall- I mean the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!!

Both boys stood frozen under the Captain of the guard's icy glare. 

The Captain glanced between the Prince and his bodyguard. The two of them had twin looks of shock and fear, Keith's Galra ears folded back against his head.

"Keith, in the sitting room now." Shiro demanded, his voice a scary calm. "Your highness, get comfortable you will not be leaving for a while."

Lance gave Keith a desperate look but the galran was pushed out the door by Shrio. 

The Captain was in full uniform which included his white light weight armor, trimmed with gold and the Altean insignia over his right breast. He had his navy blue cape around his shoulders and sword at his hip, that both marked him at the Captain of the castle's guard.

Neither soldiers sat down as they faced each other. Shiro broke the tense silence first.

"That was beyond reckless, Keith. It was irresponsible and dangerous. Not only did you go out with the Prince of Altea but you did so during on of the biggest festivals this planet holds. Do you even understand what could have happened?"

Keith winced but kept quiet.

"What were you thinking?" Shiro demanded

"He was going to sneak out anyway!" Keith finally snapped in his defense "I figured it would be safer if someone was with him..."

He quickly trailed off beneath his brother's disappointed gaze.

"I chose you under the belief that you would use good judgement, but maybe I was mistaken and you aren't ready-"

"No! You know I'm ready for this, Shiro!" Keith wasn't sure why he insisted on staying, on babysitting this spoiled Prince, but he know no one else would have been able to bring Lance back safely. He knew he would do a better job than any of the other guards.

Shiro gave him a look that said 'First day in and you snuck the Prince out of the castle'

"I screwed up, but please give me another shot." Keith begged, recognizing the Captain's hesitation "I was the first guard to catch the Prince before he snuck out!"

For a moment it was quiet, Keith's violet eyes pleading with Shiro's dark ones. 

Finally, Shiro sighed through his nose. 

"Fine, Keith. You get one more chance. From now on you give me a report every day, whether it be by datapad or personally. The behavior of the Prince reflects directly upon you."

Keith nodded eagerly and snapped into a salute, "Yes, sir!"

Shiro cracked a small smile then, a proud glint in his eyes.

When Shiro was only a teenager in the Altean army, he found Keith on his first scouting mission. Half the size he was now, Keith was a terrified orphan on the streets, with matted hair and those big violet eyes. It took a lot of coaxing but Keith let Shiro take him back to the Blade of Marmora where they would normally accept any Galra ready to fight against their empire. Kolivan, the Blade's leader, argued against letting an orphan into their ranks claiming that his age would hinder them in missions. The compromise was that Shiro would stay at the headquarters and personally train Keith until he was old enough to fight. So for the next 5 deca-pheobes Keith trained until he could join a class of other rising Blade members. It took a while for Keith to control his temper and open up to Shiro.  At that point, Shiro had been offered the Captain position and was loathe to leave Keith alone. But Keith, at 15, insisted Shiro go back to his people. 

Shiro had known Keith was leagues ahead of his classmates and took comfort in the knowledge that the little runt he found so long ago was now a independent soldier. 

Now, he couldn't see many traces of that hotheaded runt of a boy. 

Shiro ruffled Keith's hair, chuckling as the other boy swatted at his hand. 

"Go clean up and report back here in a varga."

Keith patted down his hair with a scowl and headed to the door that led him out into the hallway.

 

X          X          X          X          X          X          X           X

 

The moment the door hissed behind Keith and the Captain of the guard- Shiro- Lance flung off his cloak and began pacing. 

This was not good. He screwed up big time. For a moment he tried reminding himself he was a Prince and that he could care less. But his quickly dismissed his arrogance; Keith would care. The boy was probably in trouble for helping Lance.

What if his father found out? What if his father already knew?

He ran a hand through his brown hair and exhaled. No, if King Alfor knew, Lance would be halfway to the Blade of Marmora right now. He was safe for now.

But was Keith? 

It frustrated Lance, his mind always coming back to worry about the bodyguard. He had no reason to worry, he barely knew the stuck up Galra boy and it wouldn't affect his life if Keith was dismissed and another guard took his place. 

Was he about to get punished? Would nothing happen? How would the Captain react, maybe punish Keith?

And so his thoughts ran in circles as time ticked by and he waiting for whatever was about to happen.

Lance spun around as his chamber doors opened again. The Captain motioned for Lance to join him in the sitting room. 

The Prince settled into a chair and opened his mouth to begin defending himself, but the older man held up a hand. 

"Your Highness, I do not believe you are in a position to speak right now," Shiro lowered himself in the seat across from Lance, a low glass table between them.

Lance sunk further into his seat pinned by the look Shiro gave him.

"What you did last night was dangerous, as I am aware you know."

Lance looked at his hands guiltily unable to meet the Captain's gaze. Why did Lance feel like he had let down a man he hardly knew?

"I want to make you aware that everytime you act out, it reflects poorly on Keith." Shiro continued.

"I don't care about him," Lance snapped quickly, then frowned despite himself. Logically the Prince didn't see why he would care. Keith was just another bodyguard and to him Lance was just another spoiled brat.

The Captain closed his eyes for a moment before again meeting Lance's own with a patient but firm gaze. 

"Be that as it may, this is his first mission as a Blade member. I am the one who insisted on his placement so by extension, anything like what happened last night, also reflects poorly on me." He leveled the Prince with a stern look.

"This is no longer about you, Prince. Your mistakes will have consequences."

Lance understood. While he wouldn't be punished directly, he would be responsible for whatever befalls the guard. 

"I trust Keith, he is a good kid," Shiro said, and added softly "and so are you."

Lance's cheeks flushed at the compliment. It wasn't that he didn't get compliments, as the Prince he probably got too many that meant nothing. It was the sensarity with which Shiro spoke, the way he said it that made Lance realize he meant it.

Shiro nodded again and stood smoothly, "I will not be informing anyone about last night."

Lance found himself exhaling, his shoulders relaxing.

"But I am a man of my word and I will not turn a blind eye in the future. Even if it harms me to do so, I will report directly to King Alfor." The Prince believed him, knew that even if Shiro or Keith would be punished, the Captain would do what he saw was right for Altea, which was keeping it's Prince safe.

With a bow Shiro turned and the doors slid closed behind him with a soft hiss. Lance was left alone in the sitting room and for once in his life, had nothing to say.

 


End file.
